Don't You Get It?
by kj4ever
Summary: Sasuke is emotionally shattered after his crush/best friend rejected him after he confesses his love. Attempted suicide, mean Naruto for a while , sad Sasuke, told in Sasuke's point of veiw. NaruSasu ENJOY! Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.
1. Prolouge

Look. Just look at me...please? Do you see me? Naruto...tell me why you hate me....

Why wont you look at me? Do I sicken you?

Tell me you love me.

I stared at Naruto across the lunch room. With all my attention on Sasuke, everything else became a blur. I scan over the blonde's fine features. I watched as he laughed with his friends. I remember how I used to be one of those friends. I used to sit in the seat right next to him now it's being occupied by a brunette boy named Kiba. I used to make Naruto laugh like that all the time. But now...now I'm alone, isolated from everyone who doesn't want anything to do with me. No one wants to be near me. Why would they? I wouldn't blame them if they all voted me out of society. I bet Naruto's name would be the first on the petition.

My concentration broke when I felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke? I looked up to see my brother, Itachi. He always comes to my school during lunch to check on me. It was my mother's idea. How are you? To me his words are hushed and I can barely hear him. I can't focus on his face right. I think it's the medication. I answer him, I'm not to sure what I said though. It must have been something good because I see his blurred face smile as he sits down beside me. I feel eyes staring at me from all around. It's the other students, they all probably find it odd that a fifteen year old boy is so unstable that he needs his big brother to check on him in the middle of the day. I glance towards Naruto. He was looking at me. But he looked back to his friends and started laughing again. I feel like they are laughing at me.

Aren't you gonna eat? I heard his voice again. I already ate... my voice sounds weird in my head. It was a stupid idea to lie, all my food was still on my plate. I'm not hungry. He's looking at me, his dark eyes match mine. You have to eat. He pushed the tray closer to me. I don't want it! I didn't mean to scream...Now everyone is looking at me. I rest my elbows on the table and laid my face in my hands. I stayed silent, hiding in my hands until I heard the bell ring, and then the sounds of all the other students moving around and leaving. Itachi and I were the last ones in there. My head felt clear again. It wasn't so blurry anymore. I always felt a little better after Naruto left, but it still hurt knowing he didn't want me.

You have to go to class. Itachi looked at me and rubbed my back. I hate him like this. He's being so nice to me, but I hate it. I liked him better when he would make fun of me and do anything to make me miserable. But of course he had to change his ways, even though no one was forcing him to. Everyone changed after I tried to kill myself... 


	2. I told you

Don't You get It?

Chapter 2

SasuNaru

I know you look at me sometimes, but do you see how much I love you?

"Mr. Uchiha? Nice of you to join us." I here Iruka call to me as I walk into his class room. I'm ten minutes late. I went to the bathroom after lunch. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time... It's weird. I knew I was looking at myself but it didn't feel like me. "Do you have a pass?" He asks me. I just shake my head no. "Detention." I knew that was coming. That's just how my life works. One bad move and your punished.

Naruto isn't in this class so I'm able to concentrate on the lesson. I feel my stomach tighten...I really should have eaten my lunch. I stare at the white board trying to recognize the stuff that was on it...it seems foreign to me now. I haven't been in school for a while. I don't remember much.

The bell rang and everyone was out of the room in a flash. I followed the crowd and stopped at my locker. I put my math book in it. I don't need a book for the next class. I have to go to art. I slammed my locker shut, the sound seemed to echo through my head. I hate it. I walked down to the end of the hall way. It seems very empty but I know there are at least thirty students around me. I shuffle down the stairs to the bottom hall and enter the first door on the left. I take the seat right next to the door. That's were the rejects sit.

The art teacher, Orochimaru, stood at the front of the class. He was holding up sketches from previous sessions and commenting on them. I felt a cold wave rush over me when he showed one of mine. I drew that one a month ago, back when my life was still solid. The students around me all glance at me then return their gaze back to the teacher. He moves on to a different sketch, and I am forgotten.

After school ended I went back to Iruka-sensei's room. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I looked in the room through the narrow window. There was no one in there, and the lights were off. Of course, the one time I actually remember detention, he leaves. I walked through the hallways back to my locker and grabbed my book bag. I didn't really feel like leaving yet. I walked to the bathroom that was in the same hall way. I open the door, the lights are off. That means the janitor has already cleaned up in here.

I look in the wide mirror that hangs on the right side of the mirror. I stare at the person I saw earlier today. "Hello." I whisper to my reflection. I feel like laughing at myself while I waited for a reply. I pulled at my dark hair and rubbed my black eyes. I still look the same.

I stayed in the bathroom for a long time waiting for my head to clear. The medication they put me on makes my head hollow. It usually goes away in the afternoon. I left. I walked through the now dark halls. It's kind of creepy to see the school like this. Especially when I'm all alone. Last time I was in the school this late I was with Naruto.

**Flash Back**

"Come on! We have to do this quick." Naruto yelled at me from down the hall. "Chill out dobe. I have to get the paint." I dug through my gym bag piling six cans of spray paint into my arms. "Hurry! The janitor could come back around here." Naruto called again.

I got to my feet and ran down to him trying not to drop anything,When I got to him I handed him a can of spray paint. He shook it and pulled the cap off. He started to spray it slowly in big bold lines. Then he asked for another can. He sprayed this one quickly. He stepped back and laughed. "Hows that?" I looked at the marked wall. In black it said **Kakashi+Iruka** with pink hearts all around it.

He laughed again. "I can't believe our teachers are getting it on in the science lab during lunch." I laughed to. "I know right. I don't understand why they want to keep it a secret."

"Secret?" He questioned. "It isn't a secret. Everyone can here them fucking each other. Iruka-sensei sure is a screamer." We both busted out laughing. "If it's not a secret then why are we doing this?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Because, teme, some people don't believe me. So tomorrow everyone will see this. Ha! It's gonna be so funny! Just imagine the look on their faces."

We ran down the halls and continued to tag the walls everywhere we could.

**End Flashback**

We got in so much trouble the next day...but it was fun. I had fun when I was with him.

I left the building. I grabbed my cell-phone from my pocket and tuned it on. It made a ting-ting sound as it came to life. I looked at the time. It was only 4:30. Itachi would probably be worried by now. He's supposed to know were I am at all time while my parents are away on business. I walked down the street until I saw a large white house. I didn't stand and stare because I knew he would think I'm even more of a freak if I did. That's were Naruto lives. I was there the night I tried to kill myself. Well, no, I didn't try to commit suicide in the house.

When I was there I was so sure I made the right decision, but the rejection hit me like a ten ton rock.

**Another Flashback**

I was heading to Naruto's house for a party. It was his fifteenth birthday tomorrow. He always had huge blow outs the day before his actual birthday. I was supposed to be there early to help set up. I walked up to the door and knocked just once. I could hear footsteps hurry to the door. It swung open and there he stood in all his dobe-ish glory. "Hey!" He pulled me in the door and slammed it shut. "I need your help."

"I know. That's why I'm here, remember?" I laughed at the freaked out expression on his face. "No, no! Not help with the party. I need your help with my clothes."

"Huh?" I looked at him. "My clothes! You know Sakura is coming tonight. I want to look good for her. And you always look awesome, so I figured you could help me." He dragged me up the stairs. I couldn't help but mentally curse that pink haired bitches name. She was the nasty whore was the apple of the dobe's eye. I hated her. I knew she cheated on all her boyfriends. So if Naruto got with her, then he would definitely be hurt.

"Stop pulling, dobe." I said as we went into his room. "What should I wear? This blue button up shirt or this 'Black Veil Brides' t-shirt?" I looked both choices over. I knew Sakura would like to see him in the blue shirt...but I don't want her to like it. "The t-shirt. This isn't a dressy party."

He nodded his head and quickly and pulled his shirt off. I blushed at his tight toned body. He looked at me and asked what pants he should wear. I wanted to say don't wear any...but that would ruin my confession. "Just wear jeans." 

He put the rest of his clothes on and ran in the bathroom. "Does my hair look OK?" He shouted from the bathroom. "Yep." I wasn't to interested with his hair considering he was doing it for Sakura. "OK. Come on." I followed him out of his bed room. We walked through the living room into the kitchen. "Can you put those chips in bowls?" I nodded and started opening the multiple bags of chips and dumping them.

"Sasuke?" I heard him say. "What?" He smiled innocently. "What did you get me for my birthday?" I rolled my eyes. "I told you I'm not giving it to you until your real birthday...dobe." He put a pout on his face. "Teme."

We both snapped our heads around when we heard music start playing in the back yard. Kiba must have just gotten here. We heard more people and Naruto got all excited. "Hey Sasu! The party people are here!" I looked at him again. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him yet. If I wait any longer it'll be to late. That bitch Sakura will have him wrapped around her finger by the end of the night. "Wait!" He turned and looked at me. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait? The party is starting." He noticed the look on my face. I'm not to sure what kind of look it was but it made him want to listen. "Ok. What's up?" He walked closer to me and crossed his arms. I started getting light headed. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I don't think I should do this. No, I have to. I might miss my chance if I don't. But think of the consquences. I can't think about that now. It's not important. I have to just say it.

"Naruto...I...I love you."

Review Please?


	3. You made Me hate Myself

Don't You Get It?  
Chapter 3 SasuNaru

I know you want to hurt me... but I end up hurting myself instead. That's how much I love you.

Naruto stared at me, his eyes glazing over and his cheeks tinting in red. He gave me a grin and laughed. Yeah, man. I love you too. I knew he didn't mean the way I did. He meant it more like a brotherly love. I have to tell him how I feel.

In all honesty, if I had any idea the pain I was going to endure in the next few minutes, I would have never said anything else.

Naruto...I don't mean it like that. I mean...I love you. I could feel the air becoming thick and became hard to breathe. I didn't want to look at him, but I had to so I can see his reaction. His eyes were wider than before and he wasn't saying anything.

Hey guys come on the party is starting what are you waiting for? Kiba said through the open window above the kitchen sink. Naruto, Sakura is here already too.

Just a sec. Naruto waved Kiba away and didn't take his eyes off me. He dropped his arm to his side.

I still wonder what could have possibly been going on in his head at that exact moment. But I have a pretty good guess.

What the fuck are you talking about? Naruto took a step closer and I, as a reflex, took a step back. That was when I was pretty sure I shouldn't talk anymore. But there was no way I was giving up after coming this far. That's just not how I do things.

I mean I love you! What the hell is so hard to understand? All the nerves and tension of the conversation were getting to me. I wanted him to tell me he loved me too. I wanted him to smile and laugh telling me he's loved me all along.

Sasuke... I...I am not a fucking fag! His voice was rough and deadly. The words tore through me with daggers of hate. He looked at me in disgust. I went numb not and started to cry.

Oh look the little fag is crying. He mocked me. I wondered how he could go from asking me what to wear to making fun of me. But that's what happens when you do stupid things. I told him I loved him and now he hates me. You are sick! So what are you saying you've had the hots for me all this time? I didn't answer. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me too.

Oh fuck! You've slept over here a million times. You probably molested me in my sleep. His tones were quieter but the words still hurt.

I could feel the world crashing down around me. All hope was flooding away. My life was over. I know, I know. I sound extremely pathetic but you'd have to be there to understand.

Please...Naruto... I wanted to say 'pleas don't hate me.' but I figured it was useless. Nothing could reverse this fire I had ignited.

He walked closer to me and I felt my heart trying plunge out of my chest. I backed up with every step he took until I hit the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head, locking me to the wall. I could feel his body heat. I looked into his eyes. They were blank. He got closer to my face and I felt his lips brush against mind, then his mouth attacked mine. For a split second I thought I was wrong about him hating me, that all his words were just shock induced. The calming sensation of his kiss ended when he shoved me to the floor. He glared at me and I felt stupid for falling for his trick.

Wow! You really are a fag! I thought you were just messing around. You didn't push me off. He walked closer and bent down and pulled my up by my hair. Not only are you a fag, you're a fucking slut too! He let go of my hair and I caught my balance before he back handed me. The pain surged through my jaw and I closed my eyes. I felt his fist make contact with my stomach. I lunged forward trying not to puke, only to have his knee slam into my face. I fell backwards. I could taste my tears mixing with blood in my mouth. He towards me again and he reached for me.

No! Don't touch me! I pushed myself further away from him. He looked at me. I saw concern was over his face. He was probably just realizing what he was actually doing to me.

Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... At that moment I didn't know what to believe. He fooled me with the kiss and now what? Was he trying to fool me again?

I was scared. Extremely terrified. I felt like Alice in Wonderland. Nothing there made sense I had no idea what was real.

I got up quickly loosing my balance. Wait, let me- Naruto reached for me again. I smacked his hand away and fell backwards slamming my back on the counter. Stay away! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I shot up an ran out of the house. I could hear him calling after me. I wanted to turn around, but I didn't know what would happen if I did.

That night when I got home I didn't go in right away. I knew Itachi would be there waiting to mock me about something. I had to stop crying an pull myself together. I used my sleeve to wipe my face hoping I would get most of the blood off. I opened the front door slowly. Surprisingly no one was there.

I sighed to myself and went straight upstairs into my bathroom. I flipped on the lights and looked in the mirror. I still had blood on my cheek and on my lips. My eyes were extremely blood-shot. I had a large bruise on my face were Naruto made contact.

Seeing myself in that state made me wanna puke... and puke I did. The intense dry heaving caused my sides to ache. That's when I noticed the sever pain in my abdomen. I lifted my shirt and saw the large purple spot from were I was punched. I was in pain.

The pain made me think differently. Or, it made me think more clearly. I was nothing.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked over my tattered face. There was blood, tears, and now a little bit of vomit on my face. No wonder Naruto doesn't love me. Just look at me. Like Naruto said, I'm sick. Who would want to look at me?

I hated that person looking at me. The person staring at me through the glass. I hate myself. The only person I ever loved mocked me, fooled me, and attacked me. All in one night. How weak have I become?

Before, I could have taken the rejection. I could have been beaten to a bloody pulp (He pretty much was.) and still have gotten up and accept it. But not now. Not when Naruto is the one inflecting the pain. I trusted him. He's been my best friend since pre-school. He's always been their...now he's gone. All because I fucked up! I messed everything up! I ruined everything!

I heard a loud shattering noise and felt warm liquid oozing slowly down my arm. I hadn't realized I just slammed my fist into the mirror. I watched the blood flow from my hand. I knew it was the only answer. I had to die tonight. I would make everyone happy if I would just disappear.

I picked up a piece of glass. I stared at my small reflection in it. I slid my thumb on the edge wincing at the pain. Blood beads appeared on the red line.

I rolled up my sleeve and placed the sliver on my wrist. I had second thoughts on what I was about to do. I almost put the glass down until his voice echoed through my ears.

oh look at the fag crying. Not only are you a fag, you're a fucking slut too!

How could he say those things to me? You don't say that stuff to friends. But really we were not friends by the time he said that. After I said I love you, that's when we stopped being friends. That's how it works. When you tell someone you love them, you either become more than friends or less than friends.

There is no way I could turn back now. I dug the glass into my wrist trying my best to ignore the pain. In on swift motion I drug it across. I did the same on my other wrist. I watched the blood fall. I stood there for a few minutes trying to understand if this was all real or not. My brain became foggy, making me feel like I was in a dream.

I felt tired and my vision was blurring. I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling feeling my body being drained of life. It felt amazing.

I heard a knock on my door. It was Itachi, I guess he must have heard the mirror breaking. I wanted to tell him not to come in, to just leave me alone to die, but it was too late. He opened the door. I heard him scream for my mother and father. My mind was slipping. But before I went unconscious I realized something.

I ruined Naruto's birthday...

Ahhh! So, you like? lol. I think this is pretty good. But that's just my opinion.  
;P 


	4. Don't hate me

Don't You Get It?

Chapter 4

SasuNaru

You don't understand. I never wanted to do this.

I can hear them talking. Their voices are whispers. Too quiet for me to understand what they are saying. I don't want to open my eyes. If I do they'll be disappointed. What if they ask me why I did this? What the hell am I supposed to say?

I forced my eyes open to the white ceiling. They lights are dull, yet still harsh on my eyes. I look around. No one is in the room with me. Those voices must have been outside the room or something. I pushed myself into a sitting position. I winced at the pain that shot through my stomach. I recalled the events that took place at Naruto's.

I'm afraid to look down. I'm not sure of what I'll see if I do. My wrists. What will they look like now? I cut pretty deep.

I slowly pushed my head down. I sighed in relief when I saw the bandages wrapped around them. I feel nervous. I want to jump out of the window and run away. I don't want to face my family. Itachi will just laugh, dad is going to not want to look at me and mom, she'll probably cry her eyes out. She'll ask me all these stupid questions that I wont want to answer.

I hear the footsteps outside the door. I expected to see my family walk through the door and cloud me with question. But no, it was just Itachi.

"Hey... you're up?" His voice was quiet and soft. Not like other times when he was being a jerk and calling me names. He smiled softly and walked to the bed. What the hell is his deal?

"Do you need anything?" He asked. I couldn't help but glare at him. It made me mad to see him acting so different. I shook my head no. I wanted to speak but the words but I couldn't get my voice box to work. "Okay." He sat in a chair next to the bed I was in. He didn't look at me and I didn't really look at him either. I really wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to talk to him. For some reason, I wanted him to beat me up and make fun of me like he always did. Whenever he did that I knew he loved me. That's how most brothers show love. But now what? I knew he wouldn't want to do anything to me.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked. My voice was rough. It sounded like I hadn't talked in twenty years. Itachi looked at me. He looks tired. "Um... they left." What the hell is he talking about? "Where are they?"

"Don't you remember?" He said. His voice was still like a whisper. "They had to go on that trip with dad's boss. They're trying to get that deal with the printers. They left a few hours ago."

Well... Isn't that sweet. My parents leave after I try to kill myself. I don't care. It's better than them being here acting all different like Itachi.

"D-did you want to talk to anyone?" His voice shook as he leaned closer to the bed. "Like who?" I asked stupidly. "A therapist maybe." He avoided eye contact. He's making me feel like some hideous monster. I don't like this. Don't get me wrong, I understand that what I did is going to change things, but why do they have to change so fast? He has a right to not want to look at me. I'm sure the bruises on my face have gotten worse, I probably do look like a monster.

"Why can't I talk to you?" I wanted to smack myself after sounding so childish. He looked at me this time. I noticed his eyes moving around looking at my beat up face. "You can if you want. But you'll have to talk to the hospital therapist later. They need to ask yo questions." Aha! So instead of my mom, some stranger will be asking stupid questions.

I looked down at my hands folded on my lap. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. I knew what he wanted to talk about. I'm not stupid. "How about we start off with what happened to you. Who the hell beat you up?" Itachi sounded a little angry. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or the fact that I was beat up. "No one." I lied. I wasn't going to tell him Naruto did it. I didn't want to cause him any more trouble. "Sasuke!" Itachi raised his voice to a normal speaking tone. It sounded like yelling after whispering so much.

"Ok. I got into a fight with these kids on the way back home from Naruto's party."

"Do you know who they were?" He asked. He seemed to serious to be Itachi. "No. I never seen them around before." Itachi leaned back in his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed. "So... Why did you... slit your wrists?"

How am I supposed to lie about this? I don't know what to say. Seriously, there is no easy way to answer a question like that. Especially when you don't want anyone to know the reason.

"I don't know." There. That should hold up for a while. "No. You do know. If you didn't have a reason you wouldn't have done this." He was getting mad. Maybe 'I don't know' wasn't a good idea. "Tell me why you did this!" He grabbed my hand and held it up forcing my to look at the whit cotton bandages. I pulled away quickly. "I said I don't know!" I screamed.

Everything was becoming annoying. The way he talked, all the questions, the fact that the whole fucking place was so fucking quiet. It's all so fucking annoying!

"Ok." Itachi stood up and glared at me. "You don't want to talk to me, you can talk to the therapist!" He walked back to the door. I don't want him to leave. "Itachi!" He stopped and turned around. "What?" I couldn't look at him.

"Don't hate me, ok?" He didn't say anything. He opened the door. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

He was gone.

I didn't want to do this.


	5. It's my fault

_**I want to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story!**_

_**~kalbus2002**_

_**~xXMikomiUchihaXx**_

_**~shirilyle**_

_**~Aryin**_

_**~RockinSkaterGirl9**_

_**~alli444**_

_**Thank you so much for the support! (other 'thank you's' on Just One More Thing chapter 5)**_

I hate this. Too much noise in the air. I can't feel anything. Were the hell are you?

For some idiotic reason I thought going home was going to be a good thing. I figured I'd be happy getting away from that therapist. Can you believe she wanted me to talk to a fucking teddy bear? She was crazy. Anyway, I know now this is gonna suck.

Itachi wasn't saying anything. He was glaring at the road straight ahead, while I glared at the rest of the world through the window. It was so quiet. But all that quiet was like a sonic boom in my head. I don't feel good.

I feel different. It's like I have something latching on to my back holding me down. I feel scared to talk to my own brother. I'm afraid to look at him. I really don't belong here anymore.

"You have to sleep in the guest room." I jump a little at his voice. I look at him. He's still staring at the road. I look back out the window when I see the our house coming up. "Why?" I question as he pulls into the drive way. He ignores me and quickly pulls the keys out of the ignition and exits the car.

I feel like crying. Before I wouldn't have minded if he ignored me. Actually I used to pray for him to ignore me, but now I want him to look at me. I want him to call me a dork, tackle me in the hall ways, pour water on me when I'm asleep. Anything! I just want to know he still cares.

I sat in the car a few more minutes making sure I wasn't going to cry. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I had the sudden urge to just run away. Completely rip away from the world and hide somewhere were no one can find me. But I ignore it. There's no point in running, I can't hide from myself.

I open the door and felt the cool air from the air conditioned house rush out and I step in. I closed the door silently. I look around at my surroundings. I know I'm in my own house, but I feel unwelcome. This house is not a home for me anymore. I walk down the hall towards the kitchen looking for Itachi. I just want to see him. I peak in like a little kid. I see him sitting at the table reading through some stupid stack of papers. He looks up at me and I flinch feeling the odd emotions hitting me. I walk in acting like I didn't notice. I went to the fridge and grabbed the jelly. I was going to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I didn't really want one, but I hoped Itachi would talk to me if I was in there long enough.

I grabbed the peanut butter from the cupboards and looked at Itachi. He was still looking through his papers. I walk back over to the counter and grabbed the bread. I pulled open the drawer for a knife. But there were no knives. "Were are all the knives?" Itachi doesn't look up. "I have them hid."

Is he serious? "Why?" I know why. I'm not an idiot. "Because the therapist advised me to do so. If we have sharp object scattered all over the house it would be easier for you to kill yourself." I was kind of pissed. "Do you honestly think I'm going to kill myself with a fucking butter knife?" I yelled. "Well I don't know what to think of you at all, Sasuke!"

It's ok for you to cry. There's nothing wrong with a few tears. But, it is **not **ok for **me** to cry. It's ok for me to get angry. It's ok for me to scream and yell. Why does he have to make me feel bad? I don't have to listen to him. If he can make me feel bad, then I can make him feel bad.

"I fucking hate you!" I through the jar of jelly at the wall. It shattered, all the sticky red goop running down the wall. I stormed out of the kitchen and went upstairs and into my room.

I slammed to door hard then sliding down to the floor and hugging my knees to my chest.

I did this. It's my fault I feel like this. It's my fault Naruto hates me. It's my fault Itachi is different. I caused all this. Why am I so stupid?

I look around my room and I see why Itachi wants me to sleep in the guest room. Blood. There's blood on the floor and on my bed. I stand up and walk closer to the bed. I stare at the darkened, dry stains under my feet.

That's my life. My life is on the floor dried into the carpet for people to walk on. I'm the one who put it there. I put it there for him. For Naruto. He hurt me. He made me feel worthless. I am not mad at him. I love him.

Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? I had to go and tell Naruto I love him. I should have known he would react that way. I knew he wasn't gay. He's had a crush on Sakura for a year.

I need him. I loved having him as a best friend. I loved having friends I could talk to. But I know they're gone too. Naruto probably told them what happened. They all hate me too, I'm sure.

What did I do?

I wanted to cry. I wanted to let all the pain run out, but that's not how I do it. I don't cry. I feel my hands go numb. My head is airy. I hate everything.

I grab the sheets on my bed and tear them off. I push the mattress off the frame. I kick it and punch it. I wish it was me. I want to hurt myself. Punish myself for being a fucking idiot. I want to destroy myself. Disappear into nothingness so no one will have to be burdened by me. Naruto could be happy with Sakura and Itachi can go back to his old self and be happy.

I walk over to the computer desk and push the computer off. It his the floor with a cracking sound. I pretend that it was my bones breaking. I kick my foot through the screen pretending it was my face. I look over at the picture frame on my dresser. I strolled over to it. It was me and Naruto. I don't like it. I through into the wall. It left a mark and shattered. I pretended that was my soul.

I'm nothing now. I still don't feel happy. I pull the drawers out of the dresser and through them. I didn't really care were the landed. I ran into my bathroom. The glass was gone. The mirror only had a few shards on it. I see my self, but...

"That's not me." I mumbled to myself. It's true. The person I saw wasn't me. It was some psycho looking back at me, mocking me. "That's not me!" I punch the remaining glass. It cuts my hands.

"You aren't me! Go away!" I continue hitting the glass. Shards were piercing my skin. I feel someone hold me back. "No! Let me go! Don't touch me!" It was Itachi. He was trying to pull me out of the bathroom. I fell on the floor kicking and screaming. "I don't need you! Leave me alone! I don't want you to help! I'm not Sasuke! I wont hurt you! Let me go!"

He's was still trying to get me out of the bathroom. I looked at him. He was crying. "Don't do that!" I don't want to see him cry. "Stop!" He dug in his pocket and pulled out a needle. My eyes widened. "What are you doing? Stop!" I feel a pinch in my neck. He did something. "Itachi! Itachi! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I want to get away from him. I can't control myself. He's gonna hate me more.

It's harder for me to move. My legs feel heavy. My body is going numb. I can feel tears in my eyes. My vision was blurring, and my head felt light. Everything was going black.

"Itachi... I'm sorry... Don't let Sasuke die."

Neeener! I'm stopping here. That was kind of sad...

review!

KJ


	6. The Not Funny Joke

Don't You Get It?  
Chapter 6 SasuNaru

You ignored me. But that's all part of the joke, right?

I'm serious. I feel stupid for acting that way. That's why whenever all that shit runs through my head I can just laugh at it. I just laugh at all the things I said.

I really don't like thinking back on the past. Because that's just what it is. It's the past. It has gone by. But... my past is what has defined my future.

I am now on medication that turns me into a zombie, because I acted like a crazy person. I have no friends because I freaked them all out. I have no brother because I pushed him away.

I close my eyes away from the his house and walk on, trying to leave the thoughts behind. It was getting colder. I trudged along the sidewalk not caring for the people who walked by or the polite smiles I received. There's no reason to care.

I made it to my house in one piece. I walked through the front door. It was quiet, except for the sounds of the water running in the kitchen. I walked through the short hallway to see Itachi letting the faucet run over a large pot. The water was spilling over.

Oh shit. I hear him mumble as he walks over to the sink to turn the water off and dump some of the water out. Hey. I calmly greet him and walk to the counter. Hey. I need to go meet mom and dad at the air-port in a few hours. We'll probably be back late.

Why can't I come? I didn't really want to go, but I felt the need to ask. Because... there won't be room in the car. After I put all of their bags and stuff in the car. I grab an apple and bit into it. Oh. I say through a mouthful. Don't eat all of that. I'm making you macaroni and cheese.

It's kind of weird but when I heard him say that I felt like he was my brother again. He used to make mac and cheese for me when I was little. Did you take your medicine? And he ruins my lovely moment by asking one of those stupid questions that I find repulsive. Yes. I lied.

I know you didn't. I have the key to the cabinet. Yes, it's true. He locked my medication up in his room so I didn't try to overdose on anything. Fine. I didn't take them. He looks at me after he put the pot pf water on the stove. Why'd you lie? I picked at my apple. I really don't know why I lied. I just did. I don't know.

He looked down at the counter. I heard him sigh. Sasuke... He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Ok... I'll get it. He left the kitchen to go upstairs. I didn't like the way he sounded.

I got up and through my unfinished apple into the trash can. I can hear him walking around upstairs. I wait for the sound of the squeaky step in the staircase. When I do I look down because I know hes coming back down. I know by the way he sounded he doesn't want to look at me.

Here. He hands me two small pink pills that kill my emotions, and one large yellowish-white pill to stun my thought process. I don't want to take any. I push my hand to him. Too bad. You have to. I look down at the pills. I don't want to take them. They make me feel weird.

He crossed his arms and glared at me. He's getting mad. They make you feel better. I move my hand closer. No they don't. They-

He grabbed my wrist tightly making me cringe. He shoved my hand close to my face making the pills fall on the floor. Can't you just do something right? He yelled.

I can tell he's not really mad about the pills. I'm just not sure what's really upsetting him.

He let go of my wrist and I let my arm fall limp to my side. Dammit... He sighed out avoiding eye contact. I could see his eyes were watery. It's not like him to cry. You... finish making your dinner. He turned around and left the kitchen. When I didn't hear the squeaky step I knew he didn't go upstairs. I ran out of the kitchen to see were he went.

He was half way out the front door. Hey! Were are you going? He looks at me, his eyes were a little more flooded. I'm going to the air-port.

You said you didn't have to go for three hours. He grabbed the door handle. It's a long drive. He closed the door. I stood there staring at the door long after I heard his car drive away. My mind snapped back when I heard a splash and sizzle. I forgot about the water.

I ran back in the kitchen to see the water had indeed boiled over and was plashing water everywhere. I walked over and turned the heat off. I waited until the water stopped splashing, then turned it back on to a lower setting. I added more water then poured the hard shell noodles into the water.

I grabbed the dish towel that was draped over the sink and wiped some of the water up. I tossed it back over and slouched against the counter and stared at the pot.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I almost didn't want to answer, but something urged me to do so. When I got to the door I looked through the peep hole. I saw gorgeous blonde locks as bright as the sun. I jumped back not knowing if what I was seeing was real or not. I stood there for a few seconds before I opened the door.

The smile that I had worn unknowingly melted away when I saw that no one was there. I stepped out and looked both ways down the sidewalk. I saw the same blonde locks pedaling down the opposite way. I turn around to go back in, but stop when I feel something under my foot. I look down to see a folded paper. I picked it up and opened it.

'We need to talk. Meet me in the hide out at 10 tonight. -Naruto.'

This is a joke right? 


	7. This Is Not Enough

Don't You Get It?  
Chapter 7

Are you trying to make my head spin?

I looked down at my watch as I walked through the knee high grass. 9:53pm. I'm a little early. I looked around at my surroundings. It's kind of scary at night. I keep hearing the wild animals moving around tin the grass making me paranoid.

Maybe this is all a joke. He's not gonna show up.

I reached my destination. The old shed in the middle of no where. The place were me and Naruto played when we were little. We haven't been here for a long time. Why in the hell would he want to meet here?

I pull on the old wooden doors. They're stuck. I gather all my strength in my arm and pull as hard as I can. It opened, it made a cracking noise. The smells of age and decay hit my nose. I love that smell. It always smelled like this when we were little.

I walk into the familiar, dark place to see nothing had changed. No one had been in here. All of our stuff was still here. I walked over to the corner, I bent down searching for the small flashlight Naruto hid. I feel something cold and round. I pick it up. I hit the little red button on the side. The light flickers dimly before turning on completely.

There are pictures on the wall. Some I drew, others he drew. They were all stick figure versions of us... I hate not being little.

"Oh, you're here." I hear his voice. I turn around slowly putting the light on him. I stare at him for a moment. "Yeah."

This is sooo awkward. "W-what did you wanna talk to me about?" I stutter the question. I blushed, but he doesn't know that. He stayed silent for awhile which really got on my fucking nerves. "If you're not gonna talk, I don't want to be here."

I walked past him towards the door but he grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry."

The words were like liquid gold spilling over me. He lets go of my arm and I turned around. "For what?" It was a really stupid thing to ask. "You know what." He looked sad. Maybe this wasn't a joke. But it has to be.

"So, that's all you wanted to talk about. You just wanted to say sorry?" I bit the last line out. I was getting somewhat angry because I had to walk clear out here at night just so he could say sorry. He's such an idiot.

"Do you remember what we did the last time we were in here?" He asked. I was shocked at the question. Why would he bring that up? It was stupid. "Of course I do." He walked over to the opposite side of the shed. I followed him with the flashlight, I knew what he was getting.

He ran his hand along the wood until he came to an uneven break. He traced the raised edges and gripped it. He pulled hard and the wood broke off. "Oops." He mumbled and dropped the pieces to the ground.

"There it is." I said under my breath. I wasn't sure if he heard me. It was a small tin box with Batman stickers colored paper decorating the outside. It was something we made in 4th grade.

"Do you remember what's in here?" He asked. These questions are getting really annoying now. "Yes." I rolled my eye. What the hell is his deal? He opened the lid and sat it back inside the hole in the wall. He dug in the small box and pulled out the paper. He put the box down and unfolded the paper.

"I Naruto Uzumaki," He recited. "Promise to always be Sasuke's bestest friend. Forever and Always, even when death do us part." I laughed lightly at the childish characteristics the words emitted. He glanced up at me for a second then continued. "I Sasuke Uchiha, Promise to always be Naruto's bestest friend for the rest of our lives."

I looked down at the ground. It was a lot easier when we were younger. "You and I wrote that. You and I promised that we would be friends forever." I looked at him, he's being serious. "So?" I said. I tried to make my voice sound neutral. "So, I don't break promises." He stated. How the fuck could he say that after all that he's done?

"You broke your promise when you beat the shit out of me!" I yelled. "I'm sorry!That night... you just caught me off guard. I-I didn't know how to respond. I over reacted. You know I have no reason to hurt you."

"Yeah, I know." I scoffed. "That's what makes it worse. You had no reason to hit me. You had no reason to call me a slut. You could have just said 'Oh no Sasuke. I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry. I hope this doesn't change our friendship'" I purposely spoke in a real dobe-ish way. He's even more of an idiot than before. "But no! Your response was 'I'm not a fucking fag.'Then you proceeded to try to kill me!"

He didn't lift his head. Good! He should keep it down. Maybe his neck will get weak and his head will fall off. "You have no idea how sorry I am." He roughly pushed his hand to his face like he was trying to hide from the tense atmosphere.

"Oh come on Sasuke!" he lifted his head. "I didn't try to kill you!" He was mad now? Asshole. "Really?" I said. "What do you call it then?" He didn't answer. I wasn't expecting him to. I wouldn't answer either. "Fuck you." I turned to leave but he stopped me again. "Why do you keep trying to leave?"

What else could he possibly want? He keeps asking all these stupid questions and blabbing about stupid shit. "Look. I just wanted to apologize. Ok?" I shake my arm free. "After I heard what happened to you that night I-"

"Oh that's what this is about?" It makes sense now. "So what? You think I did it because of you? You feel guilty and you think if you apologize it'll make everything better for you?"

I'm really confused right now. Before, I never wanted to blame him for what happened because I was in love with him, but now it's different. I want to blame him.

"No! That's not it!" He backed away a little bit and kicked the small table that was in the middle of the floor. I knew he would do that. "God! I don't know what I'm trying to say, but it's not like that! After I heard what happened, yeah, I thought it was because of me, and yeah, I felt guilty. I felt guilty because you're my best friend and I hurt you. In more ways than one. After I realized what I was actually doing I wanted to turn everything back, but you left."

"You can't turn everything back. I already fucked it up to the point of no return." I said. This is all going way to far. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong." Fuck! Why does he keep saying shit? "Of course I did! I told you I loved you!"

"No! I fucked up! I kept lying to myself." He said. "I could never admit that I loved you! So I fucked up, it was me!"

It was silent. My head was spinning. Too many words had been said. Where is this supposed to go? There has to be a point to all of this. The words ran through my head over and over. It was all running through my head.

"When I kissed you," He continued. "It was because I wanted to. But, I always thought of you as a friend. And when I started to like you more than a friend I thought it was bad. I didn't know if you liked me too. When you told me, I didn't believe you. I thought you found out about how I felt and you were just making fun of me. So I lied to myself, got mad, hurt you, and fucked everything up."

There is no way this is true. If it it... I'm going to loose me fucking mind.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "So you mean to tell me that you always felt the same way? You made me feel like shit because you though I was making fun of you? Who the fuck would lie about something like that?" I dropped the flashlight and it rolled across the floor leaving shadows along the walls.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me? All the things you said, all the things you did made me feel like an unwanted piece of shit! I tried to kill myself, Naruto!" I noticed his eyes widen a little. He probably wasn't expecting me to say it bluntly like that. Neither was I. "My brother hates me! My parents put me on all this fucking medication because they think I'm mental! Hell, I probably am now! Going through all that may not seem like much to you, but it was a shit load for me!"

"I wanted to die because of you!"

There's no way I can go back from all this. He can't either.

"You are so-" I was cut off when his lips met mine. The feeling was weird. Different from before. It was softer. His mouth trembled against mine. The air around me thinned out and there was no noise. I felt happy.

He broke the kiss and for a second I braced myself for another beating, but he didn't release his hands from my waist. He stared at me, and I stared at him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

I felt my eyes burn and I blinked. A fine tear made it's way down my face, one from the other eye soon followed. I'm crying. I never cry. I'm not supposed to cry. It felt good to cry. All my anger was leaving me.

"I don't know if I can trust you." I whisper back. I talk different when I cry. He put his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. I could tell there was a smile on his face. "I need you to trust me." he said.

I want to trust him. "How can I? I don't know if you're gonna turn everything around and hurt me again." He put his hands on either side of my face making me look directly into his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I haven't talked to you in almost a month because I thought if I came near you, you would try to hurt yourself again. It was to hard to stay away. I can't hurt you."

I look away and wipe my eyes. "It's not that easy for me to believe everything you say now, you know. Not yet at least." Naruto looked kept his eyes on me. "I know. I'm willing to wait." I looked at him. This isn't a joke.

This is unreal. A few minutes ago I wanted to leave and forget about him, now I want to stay here and stare at him.

"I gotta go." I said. This is hard. It feels like everything was said. There's nothing else. What's the point of standing in silence? "What? Why?" he said quickly. "I just need to process a few things."

He leaned in again an kissed me. It was soft and light. "God, you make things difficult." I said. I hear him chuckle.

I left. Walking through the darkness of the field. This was a good thing.


	8. You Weren't The Bad Guy?

Don't You Get It?  
Chapter 8 SasuNaru

Two confessions? My life is difficult enough, you know.

I don't feel anything, I don't think anything as I walk up to my house. All the lights are off. I look down at my watch. 11:33pm. Maybe everyone's asleep. Did they even notice I'm not there? Eh, who cares. I open the door slowly hoping not to wake anyone.

I walk into the kitchen, I;m dying of thirst, I reach the kitchen and tip toe to the fridge, I open it wincing at the light that now floods the room from inside.

I walk through the living room squinting through the darkness. I could turn on a light, but I;d just turn it off two seconds later. I pass the telephone that's placed near the entrance of the room. The red light was blinking. I pushed it and listened for the message to play.

"I'm so sorry, boys." I hear my mother. "We have to stay in Tokyo for a few more weeks. Your fathers boss is being a real ass." She whispered the last line and then there was a click and a beep signifying the message had ended.

I walked upstairs. I headed for Itachi's room. If he was awake, I was going to apologize for the little incident in the kitchen, After all that happened today, I was in an apologizing mood.

I reached for the door handle. I knocked once before opening it slowly. "Itachi?" There was no answer. "Itachi?" I say a little louder. Still no answer. I put my hand on the wall searching for the switch. I flip the light on. He's not even here. I look around again to make sure I was right. I rolled my eyes, turned the light, and closed the door. I hope he's not out looking for me. Or maybe he's at the air-port still waiting for mom and dad. I chuckled to myself.

I decide to go back downstairs and wait for him. It's already late on a school night, but a few more minutes couldn't hurt. I sit in the living room, TV on, lights off. I flipped through the channels until I found something worth watching.

I was in the living room until about 1 in the morning. I was half asleep when I heard the door slam open. My eyes shoot open and I run to the front door. I really wasn't expecting to see my older brother drunk as fuck.

"Baby brother! It's sooo not a pleasure to see you." He slurred. "You little bastard." What the hell? He's mean when he's drunk! "Why are you drunk?" I question coldly. He slams the door shut and stumbles toward me. "Why am I drunk? You're asking me why I'm drunk?" I rolled my eyes. I think alcohol dissolved part of his brain.

"Will you just answer me?" He smiled dumbly. "Why do you look so angry? I just went to have a little fun." I glared at him. "With who?" He laughed and patted my cheek rather harshly. "What are you? My mother?" I didn't respond to his idiotic tone, besides my face hurt now.

"You're cute!" He laughed and punched my arm and made his way to the kitchen. He knocked over the coffee table on the way. "What are you doing?" I asked him in the kitchen. "I'm getting something to eat." He said. He was dumping the contents of the pantry on the floor is what he was really doing. "Mommy and Daddy aren't coming home." He grabbed something and took it to the counter. "I know. There was a message on the machine from mom." He didn't answer. He ripped the box of cookies he had grabbed. He took out three and shoved them all in his mouth. I waited for him to swallow before I asked again.

"Why are you drunk?" he looked at me. "I told you," He didn't sound so stupid anymore. "I just wanted to have some fun."

"You never have fun. You don't like fun." I retorted. He walked slowly toward me trying to keep his balance. He gripped my shoulders. "You're a nosy little bastard aren't you?" He shoved me hard and I fell backwards hitting my head on the wall. "What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled.

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger. "You are my problem! The only problem!" My mouth dropped open. "What the hell did I do?" He scoffed at my question and leaned against the wall. "Do you have any fucking idea how hard I tried to keep you from doing that?" he slurred. "Doing what?" I yelled.

"You tried to kill yourself! I did everything I could since the time you were four to make sure you never did that." He was quiet. "You know I did it too?"

My eyes widened. There's no way he tried to kill himself. He always said suicide was a cowards way out of the game. "I don't believe you." I sighed out. I didn't. I can't picture him doing something like that.

"It's true." He responded, sliding down the wall to sit. "When I was twelve I took... maybe twenty sleeping pills. I didn't really think of it as killing myself. I saw it as going to sleep and never waking up." He reached up and rubbed his forehead. He's probably getting a headache already. "I almost died. I was right on the edge, ready to jump off. But I heard you cry."

I stared at him. I was there? I was there when he tried to kill himself. "I was babysitting you while mom and dad were at some party." He said. It's like he read my mind. "Right when everything was starting to blur, you started yelling for me. You were in your room. When I went in there you were trying to get out of your crib. You asked me why I looked so sad." he smile slightly.

"I took you downstairs and I called an ambulance. You know, if you hadn't called for me, I probably wouldn't be here. You saved me." His words echoed in my head over and over. I knew where this was going.

"After two years of being on medication and being in therapy I promised you that I would never let it happen to you. You were little so I wouldn't think you'd remember." He trailed off. He laid his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to think you doing everything right, then all of the sudden everything crashes down?" I wanted to say yes, but I didn't say anything at all. "I heard glass shatter and I went in your room. You were bleeding." His voice cracked a little. He was starting cry, but tears weren't falling yet. "I started yelling and you wouldn't answer. You had passed out from loss of blood. I called for mom and dad and they called an ambulance."

"That night," He continued. "I stayed with you in the hospital room. Mom and Dad left. I didn't want you to be alone. But... when you woke up I felt angry with myself. Every time I looked at you I felt like I failed you. I started hating you for making me feel like that. I started getting mad at you for no reason."

I didn't know what to say. How am I supposed to react to this? This has happend twice now. First Naruto spills his guts, Now Itachi? What the hell? Before I could say anything I looked up and noticed his breathing was slower. He was asleep.

I pushed myself off the ground and stood there for a second before going to my room. This is a lot to take in. And I have school tomorrow.


	9. Trust and Friendship

Don't You Get It?  
Chapter 9 SasuNaru

Don't leave me up in the air.

Surprisingly I slept fine. When I woke up, I wasn't tired and I felt fine. Everything that had happened really seemed like a dream, but I felt amazing. It's like I found lost treasure when I wasn't even looking.

I walked through the doors of the high-school. I felt a few wads of paper hit my shoulder, but I didn't care. After all, I'm a freshman. It's to be expected. No reason to cry over it.

I made my way to my locker. I pulled up on the handle and it swung open. I grabbed my book for first period English. I look around the halls through all the other freaks. I don't see Naruto. I don't really care if he talks to me at school or not. I'm not expecting him to. He's not going to give up all his popularity for me.

"Hey." Well, what the hell. "Um... hi." I said to him. He smiled at me with his blue eyes twinkling. I stared at him. I was confused. "Why are you staring at me like that? He asked. I leaned in close to him. "Why the hell are you talking to me here?" I whisper. He laughed. "What? I can't talk to my boyfriend?"

I bust out laughing. "What the hell are you talking about?" He looked at me confused, as did other people in the hall. "I just figured... after everything that happened last night, we were together." I drop my book. I think reality just hit me.

I bend down to get my book. "Well, well they're already getting ready to fuck in the halls." I snap up fast to see Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. "You should save that for the straight people." Neji smirked. Naruto glared.

"You told them?" I snapped. "Oh yes he did princess." Kiba snorted. "Looks like your not the only freak in school now." He glanced at Naruto. "When you come back to your senses, your spot is still open." They walked away. I stare at Naruto.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I seethed. "I was thinking that I really wanted to be with you, and I wasn't going to hide it from people." I felt bad for getting mad at him. He sounds honest. "Naruto... I still can't trust you." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I told you! I could never hurt you." I avoid eye contact. "I know what you said. And I told you, I need time..." I trailed off. I had no idea were to go with this.

I want to trust him. But if I start to, he might turn around and break me in half. I can't handle another broken heart from the same guy.

"I get that. So why don't you just spend that time with me." I looked at him. I can't resist that smile, but I have to. "No... I..." I can't form words. They're all stuck in the back of my head. What the hell is wrong with me? "Fine." He said as he turned to walk away. What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

No need to say this, but it was uncomfortable. I was used to everyone hating me, but now it was ten times worse. Worst part was, was that they hated Naruto too. If it wasn't for me they would still be worshiping him... No! This isn't my fault. He's the one who told everyone.

I look over to see him sitting in the corner trying to pay attention to the lesson while small pieces of paper and erasers were thrown at him. He pulled his hood over his head to shield his face. I could have sworn I'd seen tears.

After the bell rang I thought I would talk to him, tell him I'm sorry for being such a jerk. But when the class was filing out I tried to stop him. He ignored me. That bastard!  
**Lunch**

I sat at my usual table alone. I picked at my tray of slop wishing it would turn into lobster or something fancy.

"I have no idea how you handled all this shit! I've only had maybe twenty tons of shit thrown at me, and I'm about ready to beat someone's ass." I hear him huff out as he sat down next to me. Once again, I just stare at him. What the hell? He looked at my tray. "Ooh, you got beef stew? You wanna trade, I got pizza." I push my tray to him and he does the same. Maybe if I just casually talk to him, things will be more comfortable.

"So... um... what's up?" I ask taking a bite of the pizza. "Not much." He replies coyly. "How about you?" I don't know what to say. "Same." It got awkward again. I couldn't take it any more. "Why the hell are you sitting here?" He looked at me. "Why the hell do you act like I'm a diseased monster every time I'm near you?" I covered my face with my hands and sighed in defeat. "Alright! I'm sorry. It's just... I was a total jerk to you and your sitting here like nothing happened." He smiled. "That's what friends do."

I couldn't help but smile. "But wait." I said. "I thought you were mad at me. You ignored me in English. I tried to talk to you before you left. You walked away." he swallowed a spoonful of the stew. "Oh that was you? I thought it was someone who wanted to punch me in the face. Sorry."

This all feels so different. Just yesterday my world was breaking apart, then he had to go and tell me he really liked me... and now this. "So you're really not joking around?" I asked sounding more like a child. "About what?" I rolled my eyes. "About all of this. You're not joking around about liking me, or wanting to be my friend." He gave me a serious look. "No, I'm not joking. Believe me if this was a joke, I would not put up with all these idiots." He looked around the lunch room.

"You wanna go somewhere after school?" He asked. "Why?" He sat back in his chair and smiled again. "I don't know. We could just go to my house and hang out or something." The offer sounded good. "Sure." The bell rang to signify that lunch had ended. I realized Itachi hadn't come to see me. Maybe he's busy.

"You coming?" Naruto was standing next to me holding his tray. "Yeah." On our way out we passed the pay phones that were next to the cafeteria doors. "I have to call Itachi." Surprisingly Naruto stayed right next to me. It felt good to have him around me again.

I put in loose change and dialed his cell phone number. "Hello?" I heard a grunt. "Itachi?" I heard a gasp. "Hhhey... w-what are you doing?" I cringed in disbelief when I heard him slur his words together. "Are you drunk?" I noticed Naruto's eye brows lift at the question. I heard Itachi laugh lightly. "Mmmaybe I am. Maybe I-I'm not."

What the hell is wrong with him? He almost never even touched alcohol before. "Whatever. Bye." I slammed the phone down. "Itachi's drunk? It's only 12:30." I sighed. "Yeah, he came home last night drunk as fuck too." I walked passed Naruto on my way to the class I knew I was already late for. "Wow. I never took Itachi for a drinker." He stated following beside me. "Yeah, me neither."

We parted ways and I walked into the class room. All eyes were on me. I was much more aware of it since I hadn't had to take my medicine this morning. "Mr. Uchiha. Late two days in a row. What could you have been doing that's more important that class?"

"Probably Fucking Naruto in the ass!" Kiba yelled from the back and the entire room roared with laughter. "Inappropriate Inuzuka!" Iruka yells. He looks back at me still waiting for an answer. "I had to call my brother." I stated simply and made my way to the desk in the back corner.

**after school**

"You still want to come over?" He asked smiling at me. I put all my books in my locker and closed the door. "Yeah." We walked through the hall ways receiving glares from people. Trash was being thrown at us, and people would shove past us harshly. "You know, I looked at him. you don't have to deal with this. You could go back to hating me, or pretend to. Everyone will like you again."

"Nah," He waved his hand at me. "As long as I know you like me... that's all that matters." I blushed and looked on ahead. We reached the exit and walked down the side walk in the direction of his house.

* * *

"So... what did Kiba say when you told him?" I flopped down on the bedroom floor next to Naruto. He laughed. "First he thought it was a joke, then he called me a fag, and then he told me to stay away from him and the guys." He laid his head back on the bed. "I really thought I knew that guy. I never thought he would react like that."

"I know what you mean." It slipped out. He looked over at me and I was afraid to meet his eyes. "I really am sorry." He said. "i don't really know what else to say." I smiled. "You don't have to say anything. I didn't mean anything by it."

It was quiet except for the TV that was on in the room. I picked at the carpet and he played with his shirt. "I really missed you." He blurted out. I stared at him processing what he said. I relaxed. "I missed you too." We both smiled and laughed slightly.

"Naruto I brought-" Naruto's dad walked in smiling. He looked at me. "Oh, Sasuke. I haven't seen you around lately. How you been?" I smiled back sounding cheery. "I'm great!" He looked down at the pizza box in his hands. "Here. You boys can eat this. I have to run over to the hospital." He placed the box on the bed and left waving.

We ate the pizza in silence. He seemed to enjoy it but I was suffering. I really had no idea how to take in all of this. Everything was changing so fast. This is supposed to feel good. Things are better now. I should be happy. Maybe I'm just confused. Not I'm not confused. Everything is laid out in front of me. There's nothing complicated about this.

"You ok?" His voice sounds like it's bouncing off the walls. I look at him. "How do you feel about this?" I ask. "Huh?" He looked confused. "This. All of this. Us being here together, everyone hating you. All the stuff we said. Everything changed and your acting like it's all the same."

"Well..." He swallowed the bite of crust. "I think change is good. And yeah. At first I was thrown off. Especially when we were in the hide out. I really had no idea if I was dreaming that or not. All those suck bags at school... it's fine. If I'm suffering, I'm glad I'm suffering with you."

Maybe I know deep down that I'm ok with this. I wanted this for so long, but I can't take a risk. I rather be alone than believing he loves me just so he can turn around and say it was all a joke. Everything he said last night is in my head. I believe him.

"I trust you." I mumbled. "What?" He asked turning away from the TV. "I said I trust you. But... I need to know that your not gonna back out on me." He stared at me. "I'm with you all the way, Sasuke. I'm not giving it up for anything."

We were both blushing. Naruto leaned in more. I closed the space. Our lips touched for only a moment before he jumped back quickly blushing like a tomato. "What?" I asked. He laughed shakily. "Umm..." He looked at me again. "Oh jeez. Was that your first kiss?" I asked rolling my eyes. He nodded and we both laughed. "Don't move." I leaned closer to him. I settled my lips against his.

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he spread his lips slightly. I invaded his mouth, roaming the soft space. I pressed against his tongue and stroked it. I felt him lean into the kiss more. He brought his hands up into my hair pulling me in. I broke the kiss moving my tongue down to his collarbone. I ran up his neck biting down to receive a pleasured gasp from him. I slipped my hand under his shirt and he pushed me away.

"Wait. I don't want to go that far yet." He said blushing. "Alright." I moved away from him and sat straight to look at the TV. "I didn't say stop kissing me, teme." I laughed and he blushed. I crawled back over to him and continued our new game. Which I was winning!


	10. I Get It

Don't You get It?  
Chapter 10 SasuNaru

No need to explain any further.

Spending a Saturday in a field of grass staring at the sky in silence isn't as bad as it sounds. The sky is blue with absolutely no clouds in sight. I can feel the grass tangling with my fingers, the sun on my skin. Nothing could compare to this feeling. I lean back and lay on the ground. I look to my right and blue eyes meet mine. He smiles and averts his gaze back to the sky.

I keep looking at him. I still keep expecting him to disappear. It's been three months since the whole ordeal in the hide out. We both have a hard time believing how all this happened. A lot of things have changed for us. Some things for better, some for worse.

"I'm glad we decided to come here." His voice sounds like a whisper being carried away on the breeze. "Me too." I feel calm. Everything is settled. We ignore the shit heads in school. Well, only when we cut class and hide in the library.

This is sanctuary. Pure bliss, being here with him. It's just what I need. I've decided this.

"Can you believe how clear the sky is?" I say with a smile. "It's like a miracle. There's been nothing but storms for the past week." I grab his hand, intertwining our fingers. I feel his grip tighten.

I close my eyes and let the feeling rush over me.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to always love you. Forever and always." I look at him. We both smile. "I, Sasuke Uchiha, promise to always love you. For the rest of our lives." We laugh and continue to look into each others eyes.

I love him. I get it now.

_**THE END**_

Check out my new((SasuNaru)) story 'Sleep In Sunlight' on Monday.


End file.
